The invention consists of an inside loader in the form of a semi-trailer with a tractor, used for over-the-road transport of transport frames, especially for the transport of flat sheets of glass.
The over-the-road transport of transport frames, having considerable weight in the loaded state, for instance more than 20 metric tons, as well as being of large dimensions, is being done in connection with various goods. In general, the transport frames have a basic frame and a support with sides inclined towards the inside for the support of the goods to be transported, which rests on the basic frame. Generally a plurality of plate-like elements is transported on each side of a transport frame. The present invention is concerned with plate-like goods which are especially susceptible to breakage and cracks. These include especially flat glass, which is, for instance, produced in large sheets by a float process and is loaded on both sides of a transport frame. Different from this are, for instance, large concrete plate elements used for plate construction, because of their small breakage or cracking susceptibility. This is of basic consideration when constructing the frame, since the suspension for the latter, more resistant goods, can be considerably stiffer and is therefore generally of the hydraulic type. Furthermore, the inside loaders in accordance with the present invention can be completely covered while being transported over the road by means of a tarpaulin.